Memory and Love
by cherrisakura
Summary: Cagalli thought that she would never love again after Afmed's death. Athrun and Cagalli are forced to marry each other. They were childhood friends when they were very little but in an accident they both lost a part of their memories. AxC KxL
1. Prologue

_I thought I would never love again after losing you... how wrong I was..._

**Prologue**

"WHAT!? Father, you must be joking!" a loud voice came out of the Attha mansion.

"You must understand that I am very serious about this Cagalli. You will be engaged to the son of the Zala family," leader of the country Orb, Uzumi Attha calmly replied.

"Why? I don't want someone else to live my life for me! I don't even know him and you want me to marry him!? Not in a million years!" Cagalli shouted, tears were threatening to spill in her golden eyes.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, you are the daughter of Attha family! You will marry the son of the Zala family! It doesn't matter if you like it or not and that's final!!" Uzumi turned around facing his back to his daughter Cagalli.

"Father, I can't believe you did this to me!" Cagalli shouted one last time and stomped off. She needed sometime to think by herself.

"To get married to a stranger... how is that even possible for me ..." Cagalli stood on the beach, feeling the cool seawater brushing against her delicate skin. She stared at the shining stars.

"Afmed..." how she wished that he was still here, standing right beside her, embracing her. He was always there when she needed to find comfort within someone. She missed him so much.

"You are such an idiot..." she said to herself, "OMAE WA BAKA!!" in the middle of the night, shouting to no one. She couldn't love a stranger. In fact, she couldn't love anyone right now.

"I will escape this, no matter what."

**-Zala Mansion-**

"Father, you called?"

"Yes my son. I have some important news to break to you. I have arranged a marriage for you," said Patrick Zala, leader of the country ZAFT.

"Eh?" Athrun was very surprised. He knows that since it was his father's decision, it cannot be changed.

"You will marry the daughter of the Attha family. Because of political and diplomatic reasons, both Uzumi-sama and I have agreed that this is the best way to strengthen our allegiance."

"I see. I will marry her if that's father's wish." Athrun didn't really want other people to decide on his marriage however he had always been an obedient child. Since it was his father's decision, he thought maybe some relationship would develop once his fiancée and him get to know each other.

"Attha family's daughter along with her servants will arrive next week and she will be staying here until your engagement ceremony. Uzumi-sama and I decided to give you two 2 weeks to get to know each other."

"I understand father."

"Sigh... thank you for doing this my son," Patrick patted his son on the shoulder, "That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry to put you through all this. You may go now."

"Not at all father, this is for the country's future." Athrun didn't know what to say. He left and closed the door.

The rain was pouring down. In the graveyard, there stood a girl who had short golden hair hanging down to her shoulder and a boy with brown hair and purple eyes holding a black umbrella.

"Afmed..." the girl placed a bouquet of white lilies in front of the cold dark tombstone.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Ya I'm fine Kira," Cagalli replied while wiping off her tears. Kira was really worried. In the family, maybe he was the only person who knew Cagalli well. In the past 3 years, a lot had happened. As Cagalli's brother, it hurts him to see her buried in such pain. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. However, Kira's marriage was arranged as well. His fiancée, Lacus Clyne is a kind hearted caring girl. Although their marriage was arranged by their families, they fell deeply in love with each other soon after their engagement.

"Cagalli-nee san, it might not be as bad as you thought marrying into the Zala family. I mean, maybe it's time for you to move on..."

"No one can replace Afmed... No one..."

**-Athrun's Room-**

Athrun sat there, staring at a picture on his desk. On the picture, a little boy with dark emerald eyes and blue hair was sitting under a tree. A little girl with golden eyes was sitting beside him with her head leaning on to his shoulder. She wasn't wearing anything special, except for one dark orange water-drop looking stone hanging down her neck. Everyday, Athrun would sit and look at this picture.

"Who is she... why do I have a picture of her...?" This might be the millionth time he asked himself this question. The boy on the picture was a younger version of him no doubt, but who was the girl?

"Why do I feel there's something special about her...?" It felt like there was a valuable piece of memory stuck back in his brain. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember it.

For me, maybe this wasn't meant to be remembered...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Phew... finally finished the Prologue. The next chapter is going to be Athrun and Cagalli's meeting. What will happen???

This is my first fanfic Flames are accepted but I will kinda ignore them LOL D i know i suck at grammar...

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! tell me what you think!! And also tell me some of the things you would like it to happen in the story! That way i can get more ideas. I'm almost out of ideas...!! Till next time


	2. Chapter 1 The First Time I Saw You

Chapter 1 Foreword:

This is the character settings for this fic.

Athrun - Age: 18, currently in the 2nd year of university

Cagalli - Age: 18, currently in the 2nd year of university (AC are in the same school)

Kira - Age: 18, helping his father Uzumi taking care of some political business while studying a bit of engineering at the same time

Lacus - Age: 18, pop star, engaged to Kira and KL are to marry in about 3 months.

This is the general character setting. I can't reveal everything yet because then it's gonna spoil the story

Lastly, I don't own the characters!! they belong to the creators of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed TV series. I own nothing!! Don't sue

oki then, on to the chapter

* * *

_You fell on to the cold cement, rubbing your head and muttering something at the same time. I reached my hand out to help you, but you turned away.._.

**Chapter 1 - The first time I saw you**

"4 more days until the stupid engagement ceremony..." she thought to herself. "ARGH.. stupid stupid stupid!! Why must I marry a stranger!?" The girl soon learned that cursing while walking and turning around a corner of the school building at the same time wasn't a very good idea.

"I'm gonna be engaged... to a person I've never met before... " Suddenly an unexpected crash interrupted Athrun's train of thoughts.

!BANG!

"Ouch...!" Cagalli Yula Athha wasn't having a very good day. "What the hell..." Just when she was thinking her life couldn't get any worse she fell on to the ground. Rubbing her head, she opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Cagalli heard a voice. The owner of the voice was a guy with deep sea blue hair, whom she thought looked a little familiar, but she couldn't recall completely.

"Ow..." Cagalli mumbled.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me give you a hand." Athrun reached out his arm to help the "guy" get up.

"No it's okay. I can get up by myself." She replied with a tint of coldness. Maybe destiny had brought them together. Just when Cagalli tried to stand up, a throbbing pain attacked her ankle. "AHHHH!" she couldn't control her balance and fell forward, or rather right into Athrun's arms. Luckily, Athrun caught her with his one arm on her back and one arm in front of her chest. Athrun felt something soft and he wasn't expecting to have this soft feeling.

"HENTAI!" Cagalli slapped his arm away but again, her ankles gave up on her. She fell on to the ground.

"AHH!" he was scared by her reaction. Suddenly, a shocking realization hit him, "a girl..." he said out loud unconsciously.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS BEFORE!?!?" Cagalli yelled on the top of her lungs.

"I'm really really sorry. I swear it wasn't on purpose! I thought you were a boy..." Athrun blushed madly. 'Please let me help you."

"ARGH! GO AWAY! I can stand up by myself!" Despite Cagalli's stubbornness, Athrun picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?" Cagalli's face was already as red as a tomato. After failing several attempts to get away, she finally gave up. "

"Don't you have a sense of pain? You twisted your ankle. Look how swollen it is. It's impossible for you to walk. You need medical treatment. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I just wanted to make up for my mistakes before. It was my fault for bumping into you after all." Athrun felt guilty, he wanted to make it up somehow. On the way to the medical room, many people stared at this couple. Some were murmuring: "Oh my gosh, they look so cute together!" Some other girls were glaring at her, saying "Who does she think she is! Athrun should be doing this to me!" Cagalli decided to ignore those stupid boring comments. On the other hand, many guys were glaring at Athrun. It seemed to take forever for them to get to the medical room.

"Excuse me." Athrun walked into the medical room carrying Cagalli.

"Oh dear! What happened to you!" a nurse hurrily came over. Athrun put Cagalli down gently on the bed.

"We crashed into each other and she twisted her ankle." Athrun explained the situation to the nurse.

"Oh I see. You are such a caring boyfriend."

"Uh... Actually, we are not......" Cagalli and Athrun blushed and spoke at the same time but were interrupted again.

"I wish my boyfriend were like this. Sigh... Anyways, thank you for bringing her here," the nurse kept talking and started examining Cagalli's ankle. "Hmmm, it's not too bad. You should be okay in two days. But before that, don't even try to walk around," the nurse said patting Cagalli on the head. She then turned around facing Athrun, "I'm gonna go call her family to come and pick her up. Can you please stay here and watch over her while I go call?"

"Sure, no problem," replied Athrun. The nurse walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

There was an awkward silence. Athrun and Cagalli were both deep in thought until Athrun decided to start a conversation. "Uh... are you feeling okay? I mean I'm really sorry for what happened. It wasn't intentional..."

"It's okay... many people mistakes me as a guy... no big deal. Thanks for taking me here though..."

"Oh it's nothing. This was the least I could do. My name is Athrun. What about yours?" Cagalli was surprised.

"Cagalli."

"Nice to meet you Cagalli." Athrun smiled. Then, the nurse walked in.

"Cagalli, I called your family and your brother is coming to pick you up!" Cagalli nodded.

"Um, I guess I should go now. I still have something to deliver to the professor. Bye." Athrun felt there was no need for him to be here. He walked out of the room.

"Oh okay, thanks for staying here with Cagalli while I'm away phoning!" the nurse called out.

**-Athrun's Room-**

Athrun was lying on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling. He couldn't forget Cagalli, the girl he accidentally crashed into in school. The moment he stared into her golden orbs, he was lost. He couldn't help but to think about her. The feeling with her in his arms still remained clearly in his head. It felt familiar, like it happened a long long time ago. He didn't know why but he wished to have the same feeling again, with her, just her, tightly in his arms... even just once more... But Athrun knows, if this were to happen again, he would never be able to let it go.

"Ugh! What am I thinking? I'm getting engaged in 4 days!" Athrun said to himself. "Maybe I'll never see her again."

"Cagalli..." he mumbled once before finally falling asleep, dreaming of her...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

YAY! a brand new chapter! athrun and cagalli finally crash into each other! wut a SPECIAL meeting however, they don't know they are gonna be engaged to each other yet. they know they are gonna be engaged but they don't know who the person is. LOL hehe im evil

just wanted to say thank you to the following reviewers:

kyogirl1000

Blue Savage

Kira and Lacus Forever

Aqua Muse

Kichi-chan

zoro

PreciousRose

Pepsi Paladin

Greta

PLZ KEEP REVIEWING!!!

LOVE YA GUYS -MUAHZ- until next time!


	3. Chapter 2 The Story of Another Couple

**Chapter 2 - The Story of Another Couple**

"IDKY02583. This is Kira Yamato. I have an appointment with my fiancée Lacus Clyne."

"Approved. Welcome to the Clyne mansion." The gate opened and Kira drove the car across the courtyard.

-Ding dong-

"Konnichiwa Kira," a gentle sweet voice greeted as the door was opened. She had beautiful silky pink hair that reached below her waist. "How are you?"

"Konnichiwa Lacus, I'm doing fine." He gave Lacus a kiss on the cheek. Lacus blushed a little. "Here." Kira handed a bouquet of flowers to Lacus, "this is for you."

"They are beautiful, thank you Kira," Lacus smiled, "let me go put these in a vase." Kira nodded.

Kira sat down on the fluffy couch. Lacus's home always gave him a nice feeling. "Here's some tea and cookies." Lacus said putting the tray on to the table. She sat down across from Kira. "So, what brings you here today?" Lacus took a sip of the tea.

"Do I need a reason to visit my dear fiancée?"

"I guess not, but I can always tell when there is something troubling you. Do you want to take a walk in the gardens?"

"Sure, why not."

Although it was an arranged engagement, but Kira and Lacus fell in love with each other at first sight. They were shy at first. But as time passed, they grew fond to each other's company. They enjoy each other's company. Every once a while, they would take a walk in the gardens.

"You shouldn't worry too much," Lacus gave her soon to be husband a smile while they took a walk in the gardens..

"You can always read through my mind." Kira chuckled. Her smile never failed to melt his heart.

"Cagalli-san is stronger than you think you know."

"I know. But still, as her brother I worry about her. Her feelings have been very unstable after Afmed's death. And now, she's being forced to marry."

"She has been through a lot hasn't she?"

"Afmed had a very special place in Cagalli's heart. I'm not sure if she can take it anymore..."

"I'm sure she'll be okay with the marriage. Our engagement was planned by our parents right?" Lacus smiled, facing Kira. She put her hands together with Kira's.

"Remember our first meeting?" Kira asked with a slight grin.

"How could I ever forget?"

-FLASHBACK-

It was the beginning of January, sometime right after the New Year, under the starry sky, there stood a boy and a girl.

"My name is Lacus Clyne," the girl started. "What's yours?"

"My name is Kira Yamato," the boy replied as a blush appeared across his face.

"How do you feel about our marriage?" Kira was taken back by the girl's question. He was surprised.

"I guess it couldn't be helped..." At that time, Kira had loved another girl. But his family wanted him to marry the daughter of the Clyne family. Lacus didn't seem to be too bad. However, his heart couldn't leave a girl named Fllay. Fllay was his crush ever since the beginning of high school. She never took notice of Kira. For some reason recently she dumped her old boyfriend Sai just for Kira. Kira of course couldn't resist Fllay's charms.

"I see... " the girl answered.

"You are a singer right?" Kira was becoming more cheerful. He felt comfortable around Lacus, "I love your songs and I collect your CDs," Kira grinned.

"Would you like me to sing you a song?" Lacus smiled.

"I will be forever grateful." Kira smiled back.

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu_

_Midorinasu kishibe_

_Utsukushii yoake wo_

_Tada matte iraretara_

_Kirei na kokoro de_

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni_

_Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to_

_Osiete kureta no wa dare_

_Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai_

_Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete_

_Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe_

_Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo_

_Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

Kira was stunned by the beautiful voice. It was serene, and angelic. Sure he listened to Lacus's CDs, but it was different, totally different. Now, he felt like he was in heaven.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Lacus, the first time I heard you sing, I was asking myself if this was an angel standing in front of me..." Kira said remembering at this memory. Lacus blushed.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus's slim waist. "Lacus, I'm sorry... I was just too stupid to realize..."

-FLASHBACK-

It's been about a month since their first meeting. Although it's only a month, many things have changed dramatically. Lacus fell in love with Kira. However, she never told him that. She knew there was another girl. But she had always had a strand of hope that someday, Kira would grow to love her as well. Maybe not as much as he loved the other. She only wishes to have a place in his heart. Even if it's a tiny place. On the first St.Valentine's day after their engagement, everything changed.

February 14, Valentine's day, a day made for lovers. Lacus walked on the street. Seeing the couples who were holding hands, couples who were hugging and kissing, she couldn't help but to wonder if it would ever happen to her and Kira. Despite the warm atmosphere created by St.Valentine, the weather was pretty cold. Kira had sent her some roses and chocolates today. In return, Lacus made a scarf because she often saw Kira not wearing enough cloths. Lacus is now delivering it to Kira's apartment. It wasn't simply a gift delivery, wanting to see Kira was part of the reason too. Soon, she reached her destination, but the scene she saw wasn't very pleasant. In front of the apartment was Kira and that girl. Lacus could see them but she couldn't hear their conversation.

"Fllay, I told you already! We are over!"

"No Kira, please tell me your lying... I love you!" Kira winced at the last three words.

"Fllay, we broke up half a month ago. You have Sai, and... I'm getting married too... So please, don't make this any harder than it already is..." If he could, he didn't want to tell Fllay his real reason of breaking up with her.

"I love you Kira, I love you! I don't care if you are getting married! I just want to be with you, please Kira!!"

"STOP THIS ALREADY!" Kira finally couldn't take her "sweet talk" anymore, "YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU USED ME TO GET BACK AT SAI! YOU WERE WITH ME BECAUSE I LISTENED TO EVERYTHING YOU SAID! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE USED ANYMORE!!"

"NO!!! No...... IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!! I REALLY DO LOVE YOU!" Tears were falling down Fllay's eyes, "please Kira..." She flung herself at Kira, holding him tightly.

"How do you expect me to believe that... you were popular, almost every guy in the school wanted to go out with you. And you didn't seem to reject their requests. You never saw me as your boyfriend, ditching me whenever you want. You only saw me as a boy whom you could manipulate very easily. Even if you say you say you love me, I just can't love you. Now please, leave me alone," he pushed Fllay off him.

Lacus took all these into her own eyes. For so many years, she told herself not to cry, and be strong. But now, she could hardly control her tears, "I guess it's going to be a marriage without love after all..." It was as if Kira felt her presence. He turned around. Their eyes met.

"Lacus..." Kira called out. He ran towards her. Lacus turned around, quickly wiping off her tears. She felt his hand on her shoulders. "Lacus..." she heard him whisper, "it's not what you think it is..."

"It's okay Kira, we only promised to marry, but we never promised each other that we can't love another person right?" She turned around facing Kira, and forced a smile on her face. "Sorry for the interruption, I'll go now." Lacus began to walk away. But a strong arm held tightly onto hers. Kira knew clearly that it was now or never.

"Please listen to me Lacus, just this once..." Kira said slowly, "I don't love her... The person I love is...... you." He confessed with all his heart. Lacus turned around. Looking into each other's eyes, Kira said: "You have the right not to believe me... but if you're willing to give me a chance, I'll explain everything to you..." Lacus saw the sincerity in Kira's eyes.

"Kira... I... I... I love you too!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Don't be sorry Kira, it's not your fault, besides, we are together now ne?"

Kira then pulled Lacus into his arms. "It's only been 2 days since the last time I visited you, but I miss you so much." Whispering these words into Lacus's ears, he buried his head into her hair, inhaling every bit of her special scent. Lacus loved the feeling of being embraced by Kira. She smiled to herself. "Me too Kira, me too." They pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. Their face becoming closer and closer, feeling each other's breathing, their lips met. The kiss started out as an innocent one, but soon, their passion became uncontrollable. Craving for air, they let go of each other. While holding his angel in his arms, he made his way towards the nearest bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for the late update... I had some issues... and... please don't kill me!! OO A whole chapter explaining Kira and Lacus's relationship. I just had to treat AC and KL equally... I know you guys want to see Athrun and Cagalli finding out about the engagement, and I promise it will be soon!!!

I'm not very good at writing fluff... and about this chapter's ending, I'm not gonna write a lemon oO, I'll leave it to your great creative imagination. However, if anyone wishes to write one for me, please feel free to do so. Just e-mail me, and maybe I'll pick one out and put it in. The next update will probably be next week. I need some time to sort out my ideas for AC. hehe.. That's it for today!! Once again thanks to the people who reviewed!! Till next time

Lomiothiel

zoro

Kichi-chan

PreciousRose

AquaMuse

fenrir722

blue angel

kurai

Blue Savage

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

BlackStriderDragon

Princess Paine of Darkness


	4. Chapter 3 A Promise

**Chapter 3 - A Promise**

_An unbreakable promise unless either of us finds another love before the wedding... but I know I'll never find one... because you are my love..._

A girl's own engagement ceremony, there is almost no female in the world who would feel unhappy about it. An ordinary girl would be so excited to the point in which she cannot fall asleep for two days! Cagalli isn't ordinary.

Today is her engagement day. A week has passed quickly since her father made the announcement. It's now the time for her to meet her fiancée - the only heir to the Zala family. She still cannot understand why is her father Uzumi doing this to her. Cagalli is no happy, not happy at all. She sat in her room, frowning, and thinking about her escape plan. There's absolutely no way that she's going to sit here and get engaged to a guy without putting up a fight. She still has 3 more hours.

The entire Attha mansion is surrounded by their own family security guards. Cars equipped with the world's top technology weapons are parked around the area disguising as limos or normal transport vans. Even Cagalli's room is well protected. Two guards are standing outside her bedroom door. It seems exaggerating, but today is indeed a very important day. No accident are allowed to happen. Everything must go perfectly. Cagalli of course is noticing about what's happening outside in the courtyards. She knows it's almost impossible for her to succeed. But she is not giving up just like that.

Cagalli stood up and scanned the room. The door was definitely not the escape exit. Her eyes soon landed on the big opened windows. She walked up and out to the balcony. To her surprise, the guard who was suppose to be on duty for this area was no where to be seen. "That guy must be on his lunch break," she thought, "this is my chance!" Without a single bit of hesitation, she jumped off the balcony and landed on the soft grass field. Cagalli had a tom-boy personality and climbing over stone walls was probably one of her best abilities. This skill proved to be pretty useful when it came to getting more sleep and not being late for class. Easily, she landed on the other side. If you were asking about her cloths and luggages, Cagalli didn't care. As long as she was not getting engaged today. But just as she was looking around for a way to go, the guard was on his way back from lunch break. He caught a glimpse of her.

"HEY! You there! Don't move! Or else I'm gonna shoot!" he shouted pulling out his pistol. 'O shit...' Cagalli thought, 'maybe I can find a way to breakthrough." She lifted up her feet and started running as fast as she could. -Boom!- The sound of a gunfire was heard. It missed. Cagalli kept running, 'if you think you can catch me that easily, man, you are wrong,' she thought as she made a sharp turn around the street corner. -Boom!- The gunfire was heard again. 'Can't those people just give up!?' The guard made a sharp turn following Cagalli, 'damn! he's so fast!'

"Emergency, emergency! This is #8, I spotted a suspicious personnel in Area E3. He is now heading towards Area D5. Reinforcement is needed. Over." The guard talked through the radio transmitter. "Understood, we are heading over to Area D5." Suddenly, several men in black came into Cagalli's sight. "You are surrounded, don't even think about running away," one of them said. Cagalli stopped, still trying to find a way. She looked around, just to see that she was indeed surrounded. She frowned and raised her arms over his head.

"Okay okay, I'm busted. My plan totally backfired," She sighed.

"You are trespassing a private property," the man said.

"Don't give me this crap, this is my own house!"

"Excuse me mister, please watch your language."

"Who the hell are you calling MISTER!? For heaven's sake I'm Cagalli Yula Attha!"

"......" the guards stared at each other, "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. Anyway, you are under arrest for trespassing private properties. You have the right to remain silent. But what you say will have effect in the court." A guard walked behind Cagalli and crossed her arms behind her back.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing!?? Let me go!" Cagalli struggled. Just this moment, a tall man with gray hair and beard walked into the crowd.

"What is going on here?" he saw Cagalli, "Cagalli, what are you doign here?" he frowned. The guard who was arresting Cagalli immediately let her go.

"We are terribly sorry Uzumi-sama. We thought Cagalli-sama was a suspicious person." All of them bowed.

"Who witnessed this event?" Uzumi asked.

"It was me sir." The guard who first caught Cagalli raised his hand.

"Would you please kindly explain to me what happened?" Uzumi asked again. Cagalli hung her head low, 'man, this time I'm definitely busted, or... maybe I can steal a way out now!' She carefully moved sideways, making an attempt to get away since no one was paying attention to her.

"Ahem," Uzumi coughed, "sorry to interrupt, Cagalli, I would like you to stay here and listen," Uzumi said it kindly but sternly.

"Whaaa!? oh hehe... okay..." Cagalli answered.

After the guard had explained the whole incident in carefully and in detail, Uzumi said: "Cagalli, is it true?"

"... huh, oh... yeah..." Cagalli slowly nodded her head.

"If this is so, I would like to have a talk with you in my private study room. The rest of you, please get back to your position. I really appreciate all your hard work." Uzumi said calmly.

**-Uzumi's study room-**

Uzumi sighed: "Cagalli, what am I ever going to do with you? You are getting engaged in two and a half hours! I know you don't like this marriage but for the goodness of Orb you must make some sacrifices!" Cagalli knew she's not getting out of this. Nothing was going to change her father's decision. She didn't say a word. "Marna, please come in here," Uzumi said through the intercom. The door soon opened and a woman entered.

"You called me, Uzumi sama?" she said.

"Yes Marna, please go and help Cagalli to get ready for the engagement ceremony. We only have two and half hours."

"Understood sir." She walked over to Cagalli, "Cagalli-sama, we don't have much time." They headed towards Cagalli's room.

**-Dressing room-**

"NOOOO!" Noises came out of the dressing room, "Marna! I am absolutely not, absolutely NOT wearing a dress!"

"Cagalli-sama, this is your ENGAGEMENT ceremony. Please don't tell me you are going to wear what you are wearing now to the ceremony?" Cagalli wore a red tank top with white shorts.

"Marna! What's wrong with tank tops and shorts!?"

"Sigh, Cagalli-sama, if you are not cooperating, I am going have to use force."

"AHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The engagement ceremony was held at the Zala mansion. Many famous people came, including all the medias. It was said to be the biggest wedding of the century. But little did the people know, the bride and the groom never wanted to be in this.

Cagalli sat in the limo, being on her way to hell. At least that was what she thought. She stared the window, at the horizon, "Afmed..." she whispered to herself.

"Cagalli nee-san, are you okay?" Kira asked with concern. He was accompanying his sister. Cagalli turned to face her brother, who was sitting across from her, "I think I'll be okay... Don't worry Kira," she forced a smile.

The same time in the Zala mansion, people were getting ready to welcome the soon to be bride. Athrun was wearing a black tux with a bowtie in front paired up with the shining ebony shoes. His hair was combed with perfection. He paced around in the great hall. "Why is my heart beating like this? It's an arranged marriage. I'm not suppose to be nervous right?" he asked himself. He didn't know why he has this burning feeling inside him. It was as if this fiancée was someone he felt very close to. "Cagalli..." the appeared in his mind again. This was about the tenth time. "Argh, why am I still thinking about her!?"

"The fiancée has arrived!" A butler called out. Athrun rushed outside the door. The limo parked in front of the mansion. Athrun walked up to the limo and opened the passenger's door.

Emerald met gold.

Athrun couldn't believe his eyes - the girl who caused him to go through all those sleepless nights, the girl of his dreams. It was destiny. Cagalli was shocked too, it was the guy who crashed into her at school and then helped her in the medical room. Athrun held out his arm, and took her out of the car. As she stood before him, his jaw dropped a little. She was so beautiful. The green gown went down to her ankle, showing her perfect curves. Parts of her golden hair were strapped by a matching green ribbon. Although she didn't wear any kind of jewelry, she still looked perfect. It was just her style. Cagalli could feel her heart beating faster and faster. To the two of them, the time seemed to have stopped... until a voice brought both back to reality.

"Athrun... Athrun Zala!" A voice called out. Athrun turned around and saw a boy with chocolate brown hair and purple eyes. He instantly recognized him, however he never thought that guy would be here.

"K...Kira! Kira Yamato!" Athrun was surprised. The two boys hugged each other.

"How have you been Athrun?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine as you can see. How about you?"

"My life just can't get any better," a smile crept up Kira's face as he thought about Lacus. "I never knew you are one of the Zalas! Besides, if I remember correctly, your last name wasn't Zala when we were back at high school."

"Yeah, I didn't want everyone to make a fuss about me so I changed my last name. Am I surprised to see you here!"

"Haha, of course, how can miss my sister's engagement ceremony? Let me introduce," Kira pulled Athrun over to Cagalli. "Athrun, this is my sister Cagalli. Cagalli, this is my best friend Athrun."

"You never told me you had a sister." Athrun asked.

"Well you never asked." Kira replied looking innocent.

A butler walked over and said: "Excuse me to interrupt. Patrick-sama requests Athrun-sama and Cagalli-sama's presence at his study room."

"I understand. Thank you." Athrun replied. The butler walked away. "Com'on Cagalli, I'll take you there." Athrun said facing her. Cagalli nodded and followed him towards the study room. After a few turns and up the stairs, they stopped in front of a large dark wood door. Athrun knocked on it. "Come in." A voice from inside replied. Opening the door, there sat an elderly man. "My name is Patrick Zala and I welcome you to my mansion," the elderly man spoke as he stood up and walked over to Cagalli.

"My name is Cagalli. Pleased to meet you." Cagalli bowed a little. Patrick then turned to Athrun, "Athrun, there are many medias and guests in the main hall. Would you go and greet them? And may I please have a private word with you Cagalli please."

"Yes father." Athrun turned and left the room.

"Cagalli, please, have a seat." Patrick sat down on one of the couches. "I just want to thank you for doing this. I know how hard it is on you. In this world right now, many people are fighting for peace. Sometimes, we must make some sacrifices. Both your father Uzumi-sama and I agree to use this marriage to become allies."

"I understand. My father told me the same thing."

"I see. Just as expected from Uzumi," he chuckled. "I won't keep you here long, for the ceremony is about to start. If you ever come across any trouble, please don't hesitate to come and find me."

"Thank you." Outside the door, some servants were already waiting for Cagalli to make some final preparations. All the guests were seated into the private chapel in the Zala mansion. The ceremony had finally begun. Lacus held on to Kira's arm tightly, hoping nothing would go wrong. "Don't worry Lacus, everything will be fine." Kira said calmingly.

Accompanied by the beautiful music sang by the choir, Athrun and Cagalli walked down the aisle side by side. Uzumi was smiling. Marna couldn't stop crying. The whole chapel was filled with happiness. Cagalli didn't know what to feel. Thousands of different feelings possessed her body. Happy? Sad? She didn't know. All she knew was that marrying Athrun was her only choice. Soon, they reached the altar. There stood a priest holding the bible. Athrun nodded signaling the priest to begin.

"Today we stand here to witness a promise between two lovers. They are to be wed to each other after 4 months. This promise is not to be broken until either finds another true love. Under the watch of God, please repeat after me."

"I swear I will keep this promise until I find another true love." Athrun and Cagalli repeated after the priest.

"Please exchange your rings."

A man handed Athrun ring. Looking into Cagalli's eyes, he found some unsureness. Ignoring it, he gently slipped the diamond ring on to Cagalli's small slim finger. Cagalli did the same thing.

"Now you may kiss," the priest announced.

Athrun held her hands, leaning closer and closer. He wasn't sure if he should do this. He could tell that she didn't want to do this. Since the priest said that, he didn't have a choice. 'Please don't hate me...' he thought.

'What??' Cagalli thought. 'Kissing!?' before she could react, she felt a pair of warm lips covering over hers. Electricity flowed through her body. '_this feeling..._' Their lips soon parted. The whole engagement ceremony ended with loud cheers from the crowd. Camera flashes were everywhere. Cagalli was still in shock because of the totally unexpected kiss. But just right this moment, Athrun realized something. 'I'm in love...' he thought to himself.

In a dark room, a man was reading the newspapers. When he saw the headline, he said to himself, "Cagalli, you moved on..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

YAY! I finally managed to finish this chapter! I know it isn't great... Anyone wanna guess who's the mysterious person at the end of this chapter?? and... I am really really really really really sorry for not updating for so long... it took me forever to write this... and I know I suck... The next update won't be anytime soon because I'm flying back to Canada. Soooo you know all those jetlags and stuffies.. In this chapter, things are going pretty well by the looks of it, BUT I'm not just gonna let everything go smoothly. Haha, I'm so evil. Okay I think I said a bit too much about the next chapter. Anywayz, I promise you guys I'll continue with this story, so don't worry about me giving it up. Most importantly, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your support and reviews! You don't know how happy I am when I see them. LOL BIG BIG THANKKIES to the reviewers below. Til next time! muAHz!

Keirin-Sama

zoro

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

Princess Paine of Darkness

Lomithiel-YzaknNicol fangirl

PreciousRose

Rednal29

Heaven's Reaper

charice

nifer-inc

Blue Savage

Kichi-chan

fenrir722

black-thief

Craze


	5. Chapter 4 Hatred

Chapter 4 Foreword – New character settings:

**Afmed Al Fauzi** – Many of you might know him, but for some of you who don't know who he is, I'll explain it here. In the Gundam Seed TV series, he was a member of the "Midnight Desert". Afmed was killed by a BuCUE in episode 18, however in order to get the story going, I decided to let him live in my fiction. He had a crush on Cagalli because in episode 21 after his death, his mother gave a machlite diamond to Cagalli saying that Afmed wanted to give it to her himself (okay I know that didn't quite make sense but try to watch the episodes if you can). He is going to be 19 in this story and works for the Earth Alliance Military. In Memories and Love, he died in a battle between the Earth Alliance and Orb.

**Lunamaria Hawk** – She is a new character who is going to appear in Gundam Seed Destiny (sequel to Gundam Seed). By looking at the CM First Attack, I get the feeling that she is going to get in the way between Athrun and Cagalli. In other words, she has a crush on Athrun. And personally right now, I don't like her. I know Gundam Seed Destiny series isn't out yet but bear with me lah! In this story, Lunamaria is 18 years old. She went to the same elementary school with Athrun. Starting at that time, she has a crush on him. Lunamaria has some problems with Cagalli too. But I'm not going to spill the plot here.

Now on to Chapter 4.

**Chapter 4 – Hatred**

_Somehow, I want to stay in your arms… This feeling is so similar…_

'_Finally, it's over…_' Her mouth felt dry from all the talking and every muscle of her body was tensed up. The sore legs were killing her from all the dancing. Cagalli flopped down on to the soft fluffy bed. She stared at the blank ceiling. '_Why do I even bother to put up the mask… why am I doing this…? There's no turning back…. Right?_' Cagalli was drowning in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice someone was standing there, watching her. She soon entered her dreamland.

Athrun walked into the room. He saw Cagalli lying on the bed. 'S_o beautiful…_' he thought to himself. Athrun just stood there, staring contently at "his" angel. The night was getting cold. Watching her falling asleep, Athrun walked up to the cabinet and grabbed a blanket. He gently put the blanket over her body. Reaching out his hand to touch her face, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Good night…"

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes as she heard some sound coming out of the bathroom. '_Where am I…? O yeah… I must've fallen asleep…_' As she sat up on the bed, she was surprised to see the blankets. '_I don't recall seeing the blankets before I fell asleep…_' The sound in the bathroom stopped. Soon, the door opened. Cagalli turned her head facing the bathroom, curious to see who was there. The scene appeared in front of her eyes wasn't quite pleasant but yet pleasant. Athrun walked out of the bathroom wearing only boxers and an untied bathrobe. Cagalli blushed furiously and as a reflex action, she immediately turned her head around, "AHH! What are you doing in my room!?" Cagalli nearly screamed.

"Oh, you are awake." That was simply Athrun's reply.

"Yes I AM awake. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? This is my room." Athrun said with a tint of tease.

"Wha… But the maid brought me here saying this is my room!" Cagalli beamed back.

"Yes, this is your room and this is my room, this is OUR room, happy?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean this is OUR room?" Cagalli just couldn't believe her ears. '_What the hell is he talking about?_' She looked around and she saw – one room, one bed.

"Yes." Athrun was trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"But why am I sharing a room with you?"

"We are engaged, in case you don't remember."

"……" Cagalli didn't know what to say. She instantly got up on her feet and ran out of the room. Athrun caught her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, I'll be sleeping on the couch." As much as he wanted to sleep with his goddess in his arms, he didn't want to force her into something that she doesn't want to do. "I…" Athrun wants to say more but something stopped him, "Sigh… never mind, forget it." He released her from his embrace. "You should go take a shower. It's getting late. I'm going to go to the kitchen and get some water. Do you want anything?" Athrun smiled. Cagalli looked down and shook her head. "Okay then," with that, he walked out the door. That night, Cagalli didn't get any sleep at all. She felt bad for having Athrun sleeping on the couch, but on the other hand, she didn't trust him enough to let him share a bed with her. Such mixed feelings…

The next morning was sunny. There was not a single cloud in the blue sky. Early morning on the streets of Orb, people were getting ready to start another fresh new day. "ORB TIMES, ORB TIMES, $1.50 EACH!" The paperboy was shouting to get customers.

"One copy please." A girl with dark pink hair took today's ORB TIMES from the paperboy. She then walked into a Café.

Marriage between Princess of Orb and Prince of Zala Kingdom this was today's Orb Times headline. Lunamaria sat in the café reading the newspaper. '_Cagalli Yula Attha eh…? Humph… you are the one who took everything away from me… EVERYTHING… now you took Athrun too…you really have no idea _' the girl thought with her gritted teeth. '_You can get Athrun so easily, yet I can only sit here and watch…You can get whatever you want, whoever you want… I have nothing now…_'

Today is the first school day after Cagalli and Athrun's engagement. It was an ordinary day for the both of them, however other people didn't think so. Crowds and medias surrounded Cagalli and Athrun the moment they walked through the school gate.

"Miss Attha, how do you feel about this?" The medias started questioning immediately.

"Oh my god! I can't believe they are actually engaged! The ring is so beautiful!" Many students gasped in surprise. Athrun remembered when his father told him to act as a couple who had fallen in love even during school time. He put one arm around Cagalli's shoulder. On the other hand, Cagalli was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She did a good job of forcing herself not to explode.

"Argh!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She attempted to run through the crowd while pushing away all the people. Athrun wanted to go after her but was stopped by media's interviews.

'Where the hell is the stupid principal when you need him god damn it!' Cagalli thought furiously, 'Can't he do something about this!? For heaven's sake class should be starting right now!' She ran towards the back of the school and threw her bag with all her might. Of course, the bag landed on the other side of the wall. She then jumped and climbed over the stonewall. Leaning against it, she sat down on the grass. 'Phew… finally, peace…' Suddenly, a light bulb popped up in her head, 'looks like there's not going to be any classes today. Might as well get a day off.' Ruffling through her bag she found a brown hat. She pulled it down so it would cover her face. '_This should save a lot of trouble._' With that, she walked around the school and on to the street. Strolling on the roads half-heartedly, she felt a pair of hands on her should from behind her back.

"Hello, there." A sweet voice called out. Cagalli turned around. It was Lacus.

"Lacus! You nearly scared me to hell!!"

"Ara ara," Lacus smiled, "aren't you suppose to be in school Cagalli-san?"

"How many times have I told you, don't call me Cagalli-san. Just Cagalli is fine with me."

"Hai hai."

"It's a long story." Cagalli sighed.

"Do you want to have a cup of coffee together? My treat."

"En." Cagalli nodded. They walked into a nearby café. Cagalli began telling Lacus about what happened this morning. How she escaped and how she ended up here.

"So, you left Athrun there all by himself?" Lacus asked teasingly. Cagalli scratched her head. She completely forgot about him.

"Hehehe… I guess so…"

"Hmmm… I wonder how is he right now."

"I didn't do it on purpose!!"

Lacus smiled again. "I know I know, don't worry. I'm sure he will be fine. Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"No it's okay. I want sometime by myself."

"Okay then. Take care Cagalli."

"En, you too Lacus."

Meanwhile, Athrun had finished answering all the media interviews. He looked around, '_I wonder where Cagalli went…_' He thought she was definitely in the school building. But he neither saw her during break nor during lunchtime. He began to worry after failing to get some clues from her classmates. They simply just stared at him dreamily and never bothered to answer his question. All he could do was wait until the end of school.

Cagalli wanted some silence all by herself. This was beautiful scenery or rather, her favourite place in the whole world. She didn't know why but whenever she was feeling down, she would just come here and sat under the big oak tree, facing the clear blue lake. It always comforted her. When she sat there, she would lose her sense of time, her sense of everything. From morning to night she could just sit there by herself and not feeling bored. Today was no different than the other times. Realizing the sun was starting to set, Cagalli lazily stood up. "I should go back now," she said to no one in particular.

School ended with the loud ring of the bell. Athrun packed up his bags as fast as he could and ran out the door. Soon he arrived at his home. Pushing open the door he headed towards their room. "Cagalli, Cagalli!" He called out her name. But there was no reply.

"Is something wrong Athrun-sama?" Marna asked.

"Have you seen Cagalli?" Athrun asked trying to catch his breath.

"She has not come home yet. Why, isn't she with you?"

"If she comes home, tell her to stay here." With that, he turned around. He was going to go look for her, '_Where could she be…_' he thought

"Yes Athrun-sama."

Just as when Athrun was running down the stairs, a voice called out: "Athrun!" Athrun saw Kira and Lacus standing at the doorway.

"Kira! Lacus!" He called out.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Have you seen Cagalli? She was missing during school and I couldn't find her anywhere."

"No I haven't." Kira replied, "Have you Lacus?"

"Yes, I even had coffee with her." Lacus smiled. She was the only one that seemed to be calm.

"Where is she!?" Athrun asked agitatedly.

"After we had coffee, she said she wanted sometime alone. So don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. Sit down and wait for a while."

On her way back, Cagalli felt much better. '_Gee, I'm feeling hungry. I'm going to go home and have a big dinner. _But something stopped her on her track. Cagalli couldn't believe her own eyes. It was …_him_… "A… Afmed…" She ran with all her might… he was gone… Cagalli rubbed her eyes, '_it must've been an illusion… I'm thinking about him again… It can't be him… He'll never come back again……… right?_'

Kira and Lacus sat on the couches in the living room. Athrun was pacing back and forth. Nobody said a word. The room was silent. The door opened unexpectedly. Cagalli walked in and was welcomed by a pair of arms. The scent was familiar but yet strange. It held her body tightly, as if it would never let go again. Lacus pulled Kira aside and whispered in his ear: "let's leave them alone for a moment." Kira nodded and followed Lacus outside.

A long time passed, Athrun finally loosened his arms a little bit. He looked down and into Cagalli's golden orbs. These golden orbs were staring into his emeralds too. Cagalli saw worry and deep concern in his eyes. Sadly again, she didn't know what to feel…

"Where have you been Cagalli? Please, just don't go missing like that again…"

'_He's not mad…? He's not angry at me...?_' Visions of Afmed went by in her head. '_Afmed… you were like this to me too…_' Athrun pulled her into his embrace once again. Some how, Cagalli didn't want to let go. It felt nice to just stay there.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter done ! So as you can see, things are going to get a little complicated. Again, I apologize for the late late update and if you find this chapter boring. Since school started, I haven't been able to get a chance to write some stuff. I'm probably going to update once a week or once 2 weeks. I MIGHT start another fic but I don't know when I'll finish it. The new fic is going to be short one (well, at least not as long as this.). Okay then. Here is the list of reviewers I wanna thank:

zoro

Craze

black-thief

Capricorn Pair

Heaven's Reaper

Renal29

PreciousRose

fenrir722

Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl

cahrice

Kichi-chan

Keirin-Sama

Blue Savage

Crazy gurl

Princess Paine of Darkness

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! K till next time Ja Ne.


	6. Chapter 5 Jealous?

Chapter 5 Foreword

First of all, I am terribly sorry for not updating so long. I am just really busy this year and I haven't got the time to write.

Gundam Seed Destiny, the sequel to Gundam Seed has been broadcasting in Japan. By watching all the episodes up to date, you can tell that Lunamaria has a crush on Athrun. Personally, I don't very much dislike her, however for the purpose of this story; she is made one of the small antagonists. Please bear with me. I apologize if anyone feels they were mislead or offended. Everyone has their own different opinions. And this story is AU too. The main story line has nothing to do with the official Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny plot.

And for those who still don't know who Afmed is, I repeat again that he is NOT an original character created by me. He is an actual Gundam Seed character. Please go back and read Chapter 4's foreword. And if you still don't get it… go watch Gundam Seed or google his name )

Thanks to all of you for your genuine continuous support. I promise I will do my best to continue this fic.

Here's the chapter Enjoy.

**Chapter 5 – Jealous?**

_I never knew how much I cared when you were with other girls… I never knew how bitter jealousy tasted…_

Another morning filled with the bright sunshine. A young boy with navy blue hair walked down the mansion hallway. He stopped in front of a room, reached for the doorknob. Inside the room, there lies a beautiful girl with golden hair. The boy walked in as quietly as he could. He stared intently at the angel's face until…

"A…Afmed…." The girl called in her dream.

Athrun frowned. 'Who is Afmed?' The time was getting late for her to get to school so Athrun pushed back his feelings. Shaking her body as gently as he can, he whispered: "Cagalli, Cagalli. It's time to get up."

She turned towards him, mumbling: "mmm, just a five more minutes".

"You are going to be late for school." It had become Athrun's daily morning routine to wake Cagalli up. And everyday, she would say five more minutes.

Cagalli opened her golden eyes. The sunlight penetrated through the windows, shining brightly, lighting the room. "It's morning already?" Cagalli pouted. Athrun smiled, "Come on, breakfast is ready downstairs. Go take a shower and get dressed. Then I'll drive you to school." Athrun turned to leave the room.

Cagalli sighed, "I dreamt of him again… Argh. Get a hold of yourself Cagalli, it's time to move on."

**-Lecture Hall in a University-**

"Okay settle down everyone. Let me start the class by introducing a new student, her name is Lunamaria Hawk. Ms. Hawk, why don't you come in."

A girl walked inside. She had a light pink skirt that went little above her knees, with a white jacket on top. Her magenta hair fell right on her shoulder. "Hello everyone, my name is Lunamaria Hawk. Nice to meet you all." She bowed slightly, and turned toward where Athrun was sitting. She flashed a smile at him.

'Why is she smiling at me…? Although she looks familiar…' Athrun thought. He eyed Cagalli at the corner of his eye. She was staring at the cherry blossoms outside the window. She looked as if she wanted to get out there and play under the sun. Athrun chuckled.

"May I sit here, Athrun-kun?" Athrun turned his head. He was surprised about how she knew his name. "Sure, I guess."

Of course, all of this was projected into Cagalli's eyes. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable with that Lunamaria girl. 'How the heck did she know Athrun's name? And why are they on first name basis already? Why would I care? It's not like I have anything to do with it. Blah…' The professor had started his lecture. The entire class listened quietly with only small whispers among themselves once a while.

"Um… Athrun-kun, I don't quite get what the professor was talking about. Can you help me a bit?" Lunamaria leaned over and whispered.

"Is it okay if I explain it to you after class?" Athrun whispered back, "class is almost over."

"Okay." Lunamaria smiled.

Now, Cagalli feels extremely uncomfortable. But she managed to shake it off, 'who cares, he has his life, I have my life.' She looked outside again. Beautiful cherry blossom pedals danced in the air. It was bright and sunny. 'It would be nice to have a walk outside with some fresh air after class,' Cagalli thought.

Ding-dong

"Okay class, that's it for today! Your homework is on the board. I want a full page data analysis report by next Monday. And don't forget, your midterm is coming up, you should start studying. Have a nice weekend!"

"Now, what did you have trouble with?" Athrun asked.

"This," Lunamaria pointed to a section in her textbook. "I didn't catch what the professor was saying… and I was wondering if you took notes on it."

"Yeah, here," Athrun handed her his notebook, and carefully explained to her the solution to the problem. By the time Athrun had finished, he noticed that Cagalli was gone. 'Gee, where did you go Cagalli? I was gonna take you out for lunch…' Disappointed by Cagalli's disappearance, he decided to go find her.

"I get it now! Thank you so much!" Lunamaria bowed.

"It's no big deal. Um, I have to go now. See you next class." Athrun quickly stuffed his laptop and books into his briefcase and ran out.

'My dear Athrun, you haven't changed one bit… but you don't seem to remember me anymore… well… of course… now that you have her… But it's okay, in the end, you'll be mine…' Lunamaria thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, after seeing and hearing an unusual and awkward conversation between two people, Cagalli walked along a small trail covered by the canopies of cherry blossom trees on the two sides of the trail. As pedals fell gently, Cagalli couldn't help but to admire this beautiful scene of nature. Cagalli lied down on the grass fields, under the cherry blossom tree, looking up at the blue sky and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

'It would be wonderful if I could stay here all day and never have to deal with those engagement crap…' She felt her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Soon, she fell asleep.

A navy blue haired boy went all around the school, looking for his love. He was beginning to get worried. "Why did she leave first? I thought I told her we were gonna have lunch together…" he mumbled to himself. His eyes landed on a girl, who was napping, under the cherry blossom trees. He rushed over, how he was relieved to see his love, sleeping in peace. She looked ever so innocent, angelic. He quietly sat down beside her, feeling content just by watching her. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, and she found herself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. "Hey," she said, still a bit drowsy.

"Hey, you feel tired?"

"I'm okay now," Cagalli sat up.

Athrun looked at Cagalli sternly, "why did you leave without me?" Cagalli avoided his gaze, but Athrun held her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Well… since you were 'busy', I didn't want to bother you, so I left first." She stressed the word "busy" and looked away.

"Haha," Athrun laughed.

"What is so funny?" Cagalli demanded. She wasn't seeing anything funny or hearing anything funny. After a few seconds, Athrun finally calmed down.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Athrun chuckled. It was pretty hard to imagine that a girl like Cagalli would ever be jealous over him. In a way, he was glad. But that didn't change the fact in which it was hilarious. Cagalli was blushing madly.

"Why would I be jealous over a jerk like you?" She frowned and got up, wanting to get out of this embarrassing situation. Athrun grabbed her wrist. He smiled evilly.

"What makes me a jerk?"

"Well… what you did just a moment ago makes you a jerk." Cagalli pouted.

"Oh, so, talking with another girl makes me a jerk?" Athrun pretended to play dumb.

"No!" Cagalli blushed again. She didn't know what to say.

Athrun chuckled at her naiveness. "I'm sorry," he skilfully spinned her around, and she landed perfectly in his arms. Cagalli was blushing crazily.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Cagalli pounded on his chest, attempting to get away.

"Since I was a jerk, I gotta make it up to you, right?" Athrun asked teasingly. It's just so much fun playing with her. He wrapped his arms around her petit waist, taking in her sweet scent.

Cagalli's stomach grumbled. "If you wanna make it up to me, let me go and treat me for lunch." She was ready for a big meal.

"Okay, that I can do." Before letting her go, he gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Com'on, I'll treat you to whatever you want to eat! I'm hungry too."

As the Sakuras continue to dance, the couple walks down the trail, holding hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I AM SOO SORRY for updating after like…. 6 months? I have just been soooooooooo busy that I couldn't find time to update… sigh… I was having a writer's block too… had to change chapter 2 times… . And I am still not happy with this chapter! It sounds soo boring… sigh… I swear this story is gonna turn into a soap opera kind of plot…. Anyway………… thanks for being patient with me… The plot up till now has been moving really really really slowly… I promise in the next 2 chapters it will move along… and it should become more exciting. I don't know when I'll be updating again. I guess whenever I get the inspiration and time? but I will finish this fic I swear. D

Thanks for reviewing everyone

Capricorn Pair

Rednal

Keirin-Sama

AsuranXKagari-Forever

black-thief

Craze

zoro

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

Risa-Chan

Kichi-chan

fenrir722

Charice

PreciousRose

KaRa

cherri-chan

Xantasia

yvonne

KrysOfSorrow

M.S Arashi Sumeragi

LeiLa777

cutiema-chan

SaKuRaStArS

Angel of lonlelyness

phets

asga

Eternally Asuka

Chisakami Saiyuki

aminefreak100

Dark Devotions

Shadow Nightress

Cagalli Dragon Hime

kohanu

Firedude328

kyogirl1000

Demoneyes 14

AnimesIEN

keshinlover2002

dragonspirit888

Doctor Kiba and KS and TJ

Thanks to all the reviewers love ya guys all Plz REVIEW REVIEW! Ja mata


End file.
